Broken for the Forgotten
by EnduraAngel
Summary: Gilbert is driving his brother insane with his talk of how evil Ivan really is. So Ludwig sends him on a vacation to Matthew's house. 3 weeks living with his new crush; Canada... Run. PrussiaXCanada, One-sided RussiaXCanada.
1. Prolouge

**Brooke**: Hey there. Well I'd like to clear some thing's up before you start reading the really short prologue to this fiction.

**First**: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA~!

**Second**: This is only the second fan fiction I've ever begun. For anyone out there that reads the Chack (Chase Young + Jack Spicer) Xiaolin Showdown fictions you might have read the beginnings' of my sister's (under my account though): Spellbound. My sister and I have had serious writers block on that one for so long now, so I've chosen to start this one up and see what I can do here.

**Third**: Sometimes as the chapters are posted to might see (**Prussia**: "I think you mean read_."_ **Brooke**: "Whatever... Just go cuddle Canada and leave me be.") things like that (**Brooke**: _Glares at Prussia from a distance, until an "_awesome_" staring contest has formed.),_ or you may find comments left by my evil sister; _I think she's been hanging around with Russia for too long_.

**Forth**: Ivan, Gilbert, and Matthew are my favorite characters. The roles I have placed for them in the fan fiction may not be the role you'd like to read about, but that's just tough luck for you and I don't wanna hear your whining about how Russia is the bad guy or "they are acting out of character." I do realize these factors.

Finally...

**Lastly**: I do want to hear your opinions, I really do. It's only the whining that I don't like. I've read it so many times and have heard it about my other stories (non-fan fiction) too many times. I do have senior year to worry about and (I hate saying this but...) it is more important.

Thanks for putting up with me once again, now on with the fic!

* * *

Fire raged all around us, dread filling our hearts as we realized the reality to the situation. The reality that is if we remain in this fallen state the cruel forces of which we deny will be upon us, but to leave is to admit defeat.

I kept asking myself _"Why…? What is the reason for being here?"_ However, one look at those terrified blue-violet eyes gazing up at me, silently pleading, I knew. I was there to protect the one a care about most; I was there to protect **Matthew Williams**, a.k.a. **Canada**. Who am I? Wouldn't you like to know…?


	2. Chapter 1

**I thank you all for the comments left. They are much appreciated, truly.**

**To ninjafox369: Your "freshie rambling" as you called it was much enjoyable to read to tell you the truth. ^^**

**To bitter green tea: Thanks for the pointers, and don't worry only the prologue was centered- the rest of the story will not be. Also I hope I've cleared up most/all of the misspellings.**

**(P.S. to all readers, the chapters will get longer as I get more comfortable writing this.)**

* * *

"Ehh!? You want me to what!?"

"Let my bruder stay at your place for a few weeks. He's been driving my crazy with his talk of Russia invading us all."

"Why's that, Ludwig?"

Letting out a sigh Germany explained that ever since the wall fell and the brothers reunited, Gilbert had been ranting about how Iva was going to invade every nation to make them one with "Mother Russia". Just recently, however, he'd been getting worse along as edgy.

"I just think that he could use a vacation; he could stay here for a while, plus he like you and your pancakes quite a bit. You polar bears a plus as well. Please, Canada?"

Matthew thought about it for a minute, ignoring Kumajirou's "Who?" before nodding. There was plenty of room in Canada's house for the ex-nation to stay, and if he got bored inside then there was always the land he could go see. Canada is the second largest country, so Gilbert should be about to entertain himself with things that he doesn't normally see from his brother's basement.

"All right Ludwig, Gilbert may stay and vacation here for a few weeks. You'll come and get him when his time is up, eh?"

Germany nodded, informing the Canadian that Prussia would drop by tomorrow before showing himself out.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Gilbert Weillschmidt was tempted to go out and explore the hotel his brother had set them up in when Ludwig walked into the room. A smile crept it's way crossed Gilbert's face at the sight of his younger sibling before asking him what their buddy Matthew had to say.

"He agreed to let you stay with him for a few weeks, very generous of him really." Germany commented with a sigh, sitting down on the bed next to his brother after hunting down the cell phone that Prussia must've turned off when Italy's constant messages began to annoy him.

"Ha, ha! I knew it! There was no way he could resist my awesomeness." Prussia beamed missing his brother's doubtful look as he called up his Italian lover.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Purple eyes gazed out from the shores of China. Yao had put up a good fight, however futile it may have been, but now he belonged to "Mother Russia" as all his siblings would soon too. They would come to try and liberate their sibling/father figure (lover as far as Korea is involved); the thought made Ivan chuckle darkly to himself.

"Once the siblings are out of the way, the other nations shall follow one by one… Everyone will be one with "Mother Russia."

His gaze looked onward towards the Canadian shores that he'd been watching for years now, completely unaware of what lie ahead for it's people.

"Soon Matvey, soon… All will be one, da?"


	3. Chapter 2

I wish I did but I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of it's characters.

* * *

Prussia still couldn't believe that Matthew was really letting him stay for a full month (sure he'd only said a few weeks but who wouldn't want his awesomeness floating around for an extra week or two?). As the Canadian's house came into view Gilbert began to grow uneasy. Something wasn't right, noting that Gilbird (currently located on his left shoulder for the moment) seemed nervous as well. This caused the Prussian to speed the rest of the short walk to Matthew's front door, pressing the doorbell in rapid succession.

"Matthew… Answer your door!"

**xXxXxXxXx**

Matthew groaned as the repeating ring of his doorbell awoke him. To tired to notice that his pajamas were practically falling off of his slim form, while his glasses hung lousy on the bridge of his nose. The nest few moments went by so fast that the Canadian had to repeat the scenes repeatedly over and over again in his mind. He swung the door open to find an ill at ease Prussia standing there. The previous irritation that he'd felt drained away being replaced with blurry vision and the feeling of suddenly becoming light-headed. The next thing Canada knew was that of him waking up in his bed while in Gilbert's arms with the Prussians possessions put away in apparently their now shared room.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Canada was sick with a common flu bug. Knowing that calmed the Prussian of his cloud of unease for the moment, letting him sigh with relief when the doctor said that what Matthew had wasn't fatal. With the antibiotics in hand from the doctor a thought ran through Gilbert's mind. _'A flu can be cured and who better to help Matthew than the awesome Gilbert __Beilschmidt? However…'_

"I don't know where I'm supposed to be sleeping…"

This is how Prussia ended up moving into the Canadian's bedroom after silently promising not to attempt to seize his host's vital regions until after he was better. Both were unaware that they were currently being watched through the tiny part of the window that wasn't covered up.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Anger welled up inside of Ivan as he watched the Prussian curl beside his Matvey. The Russian could list only three reasons for his current anger: 1. Canada belongs to Russia and not some annoying ex-country. 2. He might just be turning into his sister... and 3. His scarf is caught in the tree…

"Don't worry Matvey… After the other's come you will become one with Russia too. Проклятые дерево, отпустите мой шарф, чтобы я мог подготовиться к "союзников" приехать!"

Somehow with that the branch holding onto Ivan's scarf snapped causing the frozen nation to fall…

* * *

Translation:

Проклятые дерево, отпустите мой шарф, чтобы я мог подготовиться к "союзников" приехать! - Damned tree, release my scarf so that I may prepare for my "Allies" to arrive!

I really just used Google translator for this so if it's wrong please feel free to correct me.

Sorry that it's short... But at least I finally got it up, right?


End file.
